


There and Back Again

by Frozenleaf



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: AU where Sophie and Lambda meet on Fodra, Gen, Other, angst? Probably? eventually?, semi-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: One wrong turn, and Protos Heis was introduced to Director Cornell, and the strange humanoid that he wanted her to befriend.But what would a humanoid know about friendship?
Relationships: Cornell & Lambda, Lambda & Sophie (Tales of Graces), Sophie & Cornell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	There and Back Again

Protos Heis frowned.

The hallway was unfamiliar, one that hadn't been registered in her databanks. There were no signs of life, whether human or humanoid, and this late in the day, an eerie quiet tainted the whitewashed halls, interrupted only by the ambient drone of electricity that ran throughout the lab.

Protos Heis was not fazed. It had been some time since she'd been at the Humanoid Research Center, and perhaps the layout of the lab had been adjusted since the last time she was here. After all, her last mission to exterminate some of these newfound beasts that the scientists termed 'nova monsters' had taken her a month or so. All she needed to do was to retrace her steps and-

Oh.

A fork in the corridor. Protos Heis tried to recall which direction she came from, but her mind drew a blank. She closed her eyes, focused on the sounds in the air, trying to pick up the sound of life and activity that usually filled the lab. At first, there was nothing, nothing but the stillness that echoed around and through her.

Then, a sound. A faint squeak of rubber, the clatter of footsteps. The distant sound of a deep laugh.

Humans.

Protos Heis snapped to attention. Then, without wasting another second, she turned to the right. The darkened hallways continued on without end, but the sound- laughter, such a distinctly _human_ sound- led her on. Eventually, the sound grew louder, and then slowly, blue light began to fill the hallway, until Protos Heis found herself standing in front of an open door.

It was a lab, but it was also... not. Faint blue light illuminated the stark walls. Consoles and machinery remained lined up all along the room. But instead of a scientist at work, there was a middle-aged Amarcian man, seated on the floor, watching as the humanoid in front of him stacked what Protos Heis could only call wooden blocks.

Protos Heis paused. The Humanoid Research Center was, in more recent years, a military facility. She'd seen her handlers create weapons, testing them. But she'd never seen the humans in the lab sitting on the floor like this, engaging in what she could only define as 'play'. But before she could decide to return back to the corridor, the man's eyes shifted to her, and Protos Heis stood to attention.

"Ah, it seems we have company." The man's voice was mellow and deep, but there was nothing threatening in his demeanor as he stood and approached her. He eyed her with a smile, eyes crinkling behind polished glass. "How do you do, little one?"

Protos Heis balked. It was a strange term of address, one that she'd seen directed towards human children. Not her.

"My designation is Protos Heis," she replied.

The man paused. Despite his casual demeanor, sharp intelligence glinted in his eyes. Protos Heis was aware he was studying her. But after a second, he extended a hand to her, smile widening.

"And I am Director Cornell."

Director Cornell. Protos Heis had heard the name before- he was, in effect, the administrator of the facility. This was the man that was behind so many of the same technologies that had created her, that had revolutionized humanoids on Fodra.

She stared at his hand, wondering what the purpose was. An attack? An invitation?

"You're supposed to shake it," Director Cornell supplied. "Gently, mind you."

"For what purpose?"

The Director chuckled. "It's a greeting, Protos Heis. Humor me."

It was an odd request, odd phrasing. But still, the human man watched her with no semblance of threat or ulterior motive. Hesitantly, Protos Heis gripped his hand (not so tight that she would break it) and shook it with as little strength as she could manage.

The Director nodded appreciatively, and Protos Heis dropped his hand, the human's warmth lingering still against her glove. It was a strange sensation, one she never really experienced until now. Humanoids were tools. Humans did not greet them.

"So," Director Cornell said, "now that we are friends, what brings you to this quiet corner of my lab, Protos Heis?"

"Friends?" Protos Heis echoed. The word was not unknown, but it was... unfamiliar.

_Clack._

The sudden sound caught her attention. Her gaze shifted behind the Director, at the humanoid behind him. Any other humanoid would be concentrated on his task. But instead, red eyes watched her through pale green bangs, hands folded on his lap and the blocks ignored. It was so unlike a humanoid that Protos Heis frowned.

"Ah, I see you've noticed Lambda." The Director glanced back over to the humanoid. "He's a strange one, isn't he?"

Protos Heis's frown deepened. Strange was the questions that the director was posing to her. Strange was everything that had happened since she'd stepped into the room. It was not something she could calculate an adequate response to.

Yet, before she could form a plan of escape, the Director's large hands grasped one of her own. "Come inside, Protos Heis," he said.

Startled, Protos Heis didn't protest when he led her into the room, towards the humanoid he called Lambda. The Director didn't let go until they were right in front of the humanoid, and when he knelt down by Lambda's side, his eyes looked up to her.

"Would you like to be his friend?"

There was that word again. Protos Heis wasn't sure how to respond. Wasn't sure what it was she was supposed to do. Up close, the humanoid looked like a service model, one constantly used to clean and care for the facilities of humans. Weapons like her rarely ever crossed paths with humanoids like this, and she was uncertain what the procedures were. Director Cornell was not clear on his instructions at all- how did one become friends?

She looked at the Director, watching her. No human had ever looked at her like that before- no human had ever spoken to her in the same tone he did, poised such non-commands that she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

Lambda waited.

Protos Heis lifted her hand and held it out towards him. Just like the Director had shown her.

The humanoid didn't respond immediately. In fact, his movements were awkward as he lifted his hand, as if his joints weren't properly connected to his mind. But slowly, he placed his hand in hers, fingers fastening loosely around her own, weakly and without purpose. Unlike the Director, his hand was cold, metallic. Small, in her own.

Did Director Cornell train him to react? Protos Heis wondered. It would be an odd experiment, but just another oddity in the growing list she'd compiled about the Director.

Then, without another word, they dropped their hands.

"Thank you, Protos Heis." Director Cornell's voice was softer than usual, his grin not as wide.

And Protos Heis decided enough was enough.

"Director Cornell," she said, "I am lost. Where is the Weapons Research Department?"

"Ah, so _that's_ why you're here." The Director nodded. "We recently switched places. I had need for this lab, you see. The walls are thicker here, more durable. But, I suppose you're not keen on my ramblings, are you, little one?"

Protos Heis stared.

With a chuckle, Director Cornell rose to his feet. He gave Lambda a little pat on the head, before resting a hand on Protos Heis's shoulder and steering her back to the door.

"There's a fork back down the hallway," he said. "You should turn left, then left again when you pass through the door. From there, you should be able to find the lift back to Weapons Research."

Protos Heis nodded. Bowed, as she was programmed to do so. "Thank you, Director Cornell," she said.

"It's my pleasure," the Director answered. He smiled at her once last time, before ruffling her head like he did Lambda's.

Protos Heis wasn't sure what to make of that, either. She turned, ready to leave-

"Protos Heis, if I could ask a favor?"

She paused, waiting for the man to speak.

"If you would, could you visit us again?"

It was a question, not a command. Not something Protos Heis had to obey.

She nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this idea for a while and while I don't think it's gonna be revolutionary or change the plot in any drastic way I just want to wonder, you know? also writing in Protos Heis is going against all the drama in me how do i write without emoting


End file.
